


Black Out Powers

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Admiral Nelson and his Seaview is asked to help out an Oil rig off the coast of Mexico.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been three days now that the oil rig has been with out power due to an lighting strike hitting the main generator. Captain Alverez in charge of the oil rig for the last five years having used most of his stocks & bonds to help keep it running.

And old friend of his Admiral Harriett Nelson was able to help out as well with sending a check for close to one million dollars. He told John that he didn't need a nickle back on the amount he sent to him last year.

However for the past few months strange things has been happening to the oil rig. Captain Alverez had asked for the reason as to why certain machinery and certain drums filled with oil that was supposed to be sent to the west coast.

However with a brief investigation. Captain Alverez wasn't too happy with the over all results. He knew that someone on the rig was trying to destroy the business that he has going with one other silent partner.

The engineers on board the rig were able to get a old generator to run on short term. But it's now going to last at least a few days.

With candles being lit in his quarters on the bottom level of the oil rig. While all of the employees lived in the second. Any way Captain Alverez was in trouble and was in need of help from the Nelson Institute.

Since he was moping around in his bedroom. He had made the decision to send an e-mail to Admiral Nelson. So hopefully he will be able to send help in the form of dressing to work for the rig and try to find who is responsible for the problems.

Writing up his e-mail with explaining in full details of the issues happening. "Please help me Harriman. You owe me one this time old friend."

After rereading the last of his e-mail. It was now ready to be sent off to his Yahoo address.

*************************************************************************************

It was late at the Institute grounds for where Admiral Harriman Nelson lives at his house. Nelson after getting back from a quick training mission, he was not able to sleep tonight with trying twice to fall asleep.

His Wife wasn't around at this time. Since she is a science specialist, she is currently in Russia helping out one of the Russia doctors for when it comes to nuclear waste. It's easy for her over all, since she is able to understand Russian. Especially when she comes from the main city at age 64.

He decided to check his e-mail on the computer in the library. It was so much more comfortable relaxing while reading his mail and most important "Secured".

When he had opened up the window in regard to his mail. He found only one that was extremely important to read. Every other pieces were mostly junk that he couldn't use.

He started to read the mail finding it to be from his old friend John Alverez. Taking his time reading it with going over the details on what is going on with the oil rig. This had started a red light alert in his brain at this time.

While looking at the time on the fishing clock in the library. He needed to call Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton.

 

Chapter Two up next


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Lee Crane was being woken by his wife Rose Marie with the late hour. She had gotten up earlier to check on the two boys in their rooms. Since the Seaview had been back from the recent training mission.

Living at the beach house has always been the best investment for which Admiral Nelson had given to his friend Lee Crane.

She slowly walks into the bed room to wake her husband with an important phone call waiting for him from Admiral Nelson. Waking up quickly from his training from over the years in the Navy and the Seaview in the private service for the Institute.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked with getting up from the bed to sit on the edge waiting to hear what his wife had to say.

"Admiral Nelson is on the line in the library. He said it was extremely important he speaks with you, along with packing your bag." She stated and sounding disappointed that she might not be going on this trip once again.

"Let me go find out what's on his mind, while you go pack my things. This have better be really important to wake me and probably everyone else on the Seaview."

"No doubt Lee!" 

He leaves for the library in his pajamas with forgetting to place on his navy blue slippers.

He goes to pick up the phone to speak with his friend. "Admiral Nelson this is Lee. I am sorry for coming to the phone so late with you waiting. Rose woke me up telling me it was extremely important."

"She's right it is important. How soon can you arrive at the dock? I have the entire compliment coming on this trip accept for Rose and two other women. You heard me spoke about my friend John Alverez owning the oil rig off the coast of Mexico? He wrote me last night that someone on crew is trying to put him out of business. I will need at least 14 of the crew members with experience in rock climbing, sharp shooting and other experiences for which I will explain once everyone is abroad and we are heading out." He announced his intentions with the latest mission.

"I will be their as soon as possible Admiral Nelson. Have you informed Chip as yet?" He asked with having to be curious in spite of having to be woken up quickly. He will be having his coffee while he's on board the Seaview.

"He has Lee. And I must tell you, he wasn't all too please with being waken in the middle of the night." 

Lee chuckled as with Nelson slightly even though this was an serious matter for when it comes to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

On board the oil rig with it being around five o' clock in the morning. One of the pumps number three started to slip and break off to cause an oil slick. One of the foreman's sounded the alarm to have the automatic fire devices start flowing out water over the flames that had exploded.

Captain Alverez came running after taking the elevator up to the three level for where the pumps were located. Placing on a protection suit, he saw his foreman Hank Gomez working for him since the very beginning.

"I don't understand this John. I checked that pump three days ago. I just don't like this at all. I have a feeling that someone on this rig is trying to close us down." He states with the truth of the matter.

"I know Hank. It's why I am asking for help from a friend of mine. Do me a favor? I need for you to keep what I said about asking for help. I just need to find out who is doing this to me and the employees."

"I won't say a thing John. Is your friend sending under cover workers to work with the crews and watch out for they do during their shifts?" He says with seeing the last of the flames being put out. While the clean up crews starting their work with cleaning up the area.

"To answer your question Hank. They will be working under cover as workers. I have no idea how many will be arriving. Otherwise I have been asking for help during the past few months from the front office." He replied with harshness in his tone. "I will be in my quarters on whether your going to be needing me. At least the crews are cleaning up the mess and shutting down the pump for now."

"I will have the engineers check it out later John.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Lee Crane needed his coffee very badly. While he was waiting at the plotting table for Commander Chip Morton and the rest of the command staff to show up.

Chief Sharkey came down the stairs from the top deck shaking his head on what exactly was going on this time. Stepping down with the last step. He saw captain Lee Crane standing at the plot table not looking too happy about what was going on.

Crane looks up to see Sharkey moving over to him. "How are you, Sharkey? He asked in a low tone showing Sharkey he was tired and needed to rest.

"Fine, sir. What's going on this time Captain to have the entire crew compliment to show up?" He said with placing a hand on the top of his head.

"Admiral Nelson is helping out an old friend at a oil rig off the coast of Mexico. He's going to be sending in a team of employees under cover to try and find the ones responsible for the accidents on board. And I need you to put together a list of names that has the experience in mountain climbing, sharp shooting and diving. And see if Commander Stanley Kowalski will be on board this trip. Since we will be needing him with his usage of the Gils knowledge and having to be at level sixth for deep diving."

"I will find out for you, sir. Along with that list for you. I need to go store my bags and equipment that I brought along with me." He walks away as his things were waiting for him near the aft compartment over by the radio shack.

When Chief Sharkey arrived at his quarters. After changing into his uniform and putting on his black shoes. He was all set to go with getting down to that list that the captain had asked.

Right away he wrote down the following. Commander Stu Riley from the over night watch, Lt. Anthony Donaldson, Commander Stanley Kowalski( Ski Kowalski's older brother, Doctor Jamey Winters recently transferred in. This list is for those that can climb, swim and have the ability to use a rifle if possible.

His next list was a combination of using explosives, Knowing how to use a rope to climb or choking someone in their tracks. Patterson, Himself, and Commander Morton.

Medical in case a doctor is needed on the rig... His first choice would be Doctor Jamieson, however knowing the Admiral, he would want to leave him back on the Seaview and go with Doctor Anthony Sterling...

This final list will be added after speaking with Admiral Nelson. Since of everyone will be working with the pumps and other equipment while the under cover operation was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as soon as they arrived on the lower level with the elevator buckling a little with losing power. John said to his foreman Hank. "I believe our trouble maker is at it again. It looks like the power is out on this level. Can you climb the stairs to see on whether the power is out as well." John asked his friend even though he was giving him a dirty look.

Just when Hank started to climb the stairs there was a scream coming on the second level. This time John and Hank climbed the stairs quickly to reach the platform section. They ran to one of the storage areas to find a number of the employees surrounding a body that was on the ground having been stabbed to death. As a doctor Jerome Sanchez was found dead with the knife on the side of his body.

"Everyone please move away. Go back to work if that is possible. Hank, I need for you to go into the medical section to look for a plastic bag so that we can put that knife inside as evidence." John said to Hank...While watching everyone to head for their job positions.

Just before Hank left to do his chore with the plastic bag. He says to John..."Your friend's employees need to get here quickly."

"I agree with you all the way. And now we have a real mystery with Doctor Jerome Sanchez dead to add into the factor." He states with wiping his brow before moving over to take a look at the body and turning it over with seeing where the doctor was stabbed in the chest three times. And making him think that the Doctor knew his killer up close and personal.


	6. Chapter 6

When Chief Sharkey had finished up his lists. He left his quarters to hand the lists to Captain Lee Crane. Along with helping Admiral Nelson come abroad in a little while in the FS-2. He still doesn't know all of the details about the oil rig.

He does however know how to work a rig. Since he and other crew members have worked under cover before. Even though at that particular time it had gotten extremely dangerous with the terrorists at that time.

But thank god with help from the Seaview. They were able to get the oil rig up and running again after all of the damage that was done.

It's been five years now. He needed to find out at some point with asking Admiral Nelson on how they were doing financially wise.

************************************************************************************

On board the oil rig...

His foreman Hank and the employees that they can trust were able to start up the pumps once again with bringing up the oil from the deepest area ever.

John Alervez owner of the rig was assured by his foreman that this time all of the pumps will keep on running. Since they have clients screaming for their merchandise. He told his foreman to keep an eye out on anything that seems not normal to his eyes.

"I will see to it John. But I heard whispers among the crews. They are very worried that another accident might happen again." His foreman stated and then spoke to him in Spanish on another matter.

"You will be paid. I put aside funds in the vault. Lets go to my office before I change my mind."

Since they were on the fourth level. They needed to take the elevator down to the lower level for where his office was located as with his living quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Just prior to taking the stairs down to office. One of the doctors serving on the rig called Captain Alverez to speak with him about his associate having been killed. Doctor Franklin serving on the oil rig for almost a year.

"What is it Doctor Franklin?" Alverez says in a tone that he didn't like at all.

"I was able to do a quick autopsy on Doctor Sanchez." He hands him the report to the captain to read in his office. "Besides being murdered there was nothing else to report other than he knew his killer like I said earlier."

Alverez takes the report with him, while his foreman Hank follows him down the stairs. Doctor Franklin went back to his medical office to work on his files. 

When he walked in there were two of the employees sitting waiting for him. "I do hope doctor, you didn't say a word to him about the additional information in regard to the autopsy?"

All of a sudden Doctor Franklin felt uncomfortable with having to be caught in the middle of this nightmare.

"And I haven't gentlemen. Your paying me a great deal of money in order t keep my mouth shut. I plan to stay alive that way with you and your people paying me extra dollars." He says with being careful in what he says to them for now on.

"Just to let you know there is going to be another fire sometime during the night. I won't say where as to cover ourselves just in case you decide to talk to Captain Alverez."

"I understand in what your saying. I will just need to stay out of the way until I am called into service." He responded with hoping they would leave soon so that he can continue on with his work.


	8. Chapter 8

On board the Seaview there was a meeting going on in the conference room on C-deck. Just about everyone that was on leave were now back on board.

Chief Sharkey had called the following to join in the meeting. And the first one to ask the question was the only woman that will be going on the under cover operation. Doctor Jamie Winters a medical/communications specialist with the training from the Navy Seals for when she joined just out of high school and joining the Navy.

"Sir, our objection is to just find out who are the ones causing the troubles on the oil rig?" She says to the group inside the conference room.

"No Doctor. It's everyone's job to stopped them entirely before anyone else is murdered or the oil rig is further damaged. The power is out again from what I understand from my friend's e-mail report." He stated very strongly about the operation.

"And what is it you want me to do Admiral?" Commander Stanley Kowalski asked sitting next to his brother Ski.

"What I want you to do Stanley since you still have the gils. I need you to go under the water and check the complete area for any type of explosives that might be tied to the pumps or anything else Commander." Admiral Nelson tells him very strongly with his altitude.

"Yes, sir as soon I arrive with the group. I assume everyone will be taking the two flying subs to meet up on the top level and discuss our jobs on the oil rig?" Stanley asked.

"That is correct Commander. While the Seaview will be at flank speed most of the way. I will let Captain Alverez know everyone will be on it's way in a short while. Now get going everybody and god speed!"


	9. Chapter 9

With both flying subs having to be used. Kowalski was flying the first, while Patterson the second with Doctor Jamey Winters sitting next to him. For the past few months, she had been wanting to get close to him. Even though he's been afraid to do anything about his feelings. He's always been having his heart tied to the Seaview and Captain Lee Crane.

Commander Stanley Kowalski had asked his brother to drop him off a half mile away from the oil rig. In order for him to swim in to check the pumps under the water before showing himself to Captain Alverez. "Ok, Stan..just be sure to be very careful with your movements, since we will be arriving with-in the next 35 minutes.

Doctor Anthony Sterling wasn't too keen with having to been asked to come on the mission. He wasn't going to be doing all that much accept work in the medical section with keeping an eye on the one remaining doctor left. Maybe he will have the chance to take a look at the body   
that is supposed to be in the cooler.

Meanwhile on FS-2

Chief Sharkey was going over the details once again with Patterson and three others mostly engineers knowing how to work the pumps and other type of machinery.

"Jesus Sharkey! How many times do you have to drill all this information into our heads once again." He says agitated to his friend for many years on board the Seaview.

"Until all of you get it right. We are here to help out Admiral Nelson's friend. I just don't want to hear it when something does go wrong." Afterwards he kept his mouth shut. Before asking Patterson on how much longer before they land on the rig's platform.

"Sharkey, it's going to be 15 minutes. I just received a voice message over my ear piece that Kowalski had just dropped his brother Stanley into the waters to head for the rig." Patterson announced to the group.


	10. Chapter 10

His brother was able to drop off Commander Stanley Kowalski into the deep and very waters off the coast. Ever since he had been fitted with the Gils. He's been able to swam much quicker under the water without having to take a breath reaching for the surface.

His objective was to reach the oil rig without having to be spotted. In case there was an issue with radar and sonar by an unknown enemy vessel both on the surface and under.

He was being very careful with reaching the under parts of the rig. While no doubt both of the flying subs were be arriving on the top platform.

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile....

Both flying subs arrived with the new employees that will be working for Captain John Alverez. Right away everyone introduce themselves and what their job titles were.

Captain Alervez asked the three engineers on when they would be able to start once there gear were stored in there lockers and having adjourning rooms to sleep.

Lt. Scully Reeds having worked on the Seaview for three years was able to say that the three of them would be ready afterwards, along with when meals were going to be ready.

Alverez chuckled asking his foreman Hank to take the three to there lockers. I will show the others to theirs after I am done speaking with them in my office. Doctor Sanchez will be here soon to take Doctor Jamey Winters to show the medical section and then your quarters. There are only two woman on board that is working on the rig. So your going to have some company to chat or what ever!"

While inside of the Captain's office.

Chief Sharkey was telling him about Commander Stanley Kowalski was currently checking the entire under the water platform on whether or not there any type of explosives connected to any of the pumps.

"Captain Alverez, he will be working with you as a training foreman. Since your going too need him with the additional having been added for your friend Hank. I know he's probably not going to like the idea of having this man working with him as a training employee." He announced with his statement about his friend.

"I don't give a shit at this point. I need to find why who is doing this to me and why?" He responded with anger in his demeanor.


	11. Chapter 11

Afterwards everyone wen their separate ways on the oil rig. Captain Alverez was more worried now with the diver now checking underneath.

He just hopes to god once if any they find explosives that the entire place will go up in smoke. And killing everyone and his profit to kingdom come. His foreman Hank came in after getting everyone settled with their quarters and lockers.

"This woman Doctor Jamey Winters really is a feisty one. She gave Doctor Taylor a hard time with wanting to take a look at the body. Otherwise John, he finally gave in to her request." He stated in a mad huff with his words.

"What did Doctor Taylor do afterwards?" He asked...

"Nothing! He just went into his office to finish up his report on the death to be sent to the Medical Examiner. Otherwise there is nothing else to report other than the fact I am waiting for this diver to show up with something to say."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Stanley Kowalski was just about finished with his checking the entire section of the rig and the pumps. So far there has been nothing to be seen, and he just hopes to god it stays that way.

He needed to finish up with going into the deepest part at the very bottom. All he found was the cable lines on the floor of the ocean. Otherwise he didn't see any thing else. He was getting tired now with all of the swimming he's been doing since being dropped off by the flying sub.

So far his Gils had held up really well in order for him to work and breath in the deepest of the oil rig. As he headed up to the edge of the platform to climb up with his rope that was hanging off his sides. Making it to the second level. Hank turned around having to be working on a pipe fitting, when he saw the diver and a rather older one at that.

"I am Commander Stanley Kowalski, I need to speak with Captain Alverez about the check I just did with your oil rig." He ordered to the foreman or at least he was the foreman to direct him to the first level.

"I will take you, Commander. Captain Alverez is currently waiting to speak with you down on the first level for where is office is located."

"We need to be careful with the lights are running on the generator that is about to go out again."


	12. Chapter 12

Climbing down the stairs was a chore. Along with carrying a flash light in his hands. While Stanley Kowalski would be very careful with tracing the foreman's steps before making it to the bottom level.

Hanging on the wall was other flash lights for the crew to use during this particular crisis. Hank had mention to Kowalski that the battery generator wasn't going to hold out much longer. Unless one of the Seaview crew members decides to make a call to the Seaview and ask for a portable generator.

This story would be that one of the new employees has a father that has a company in this particular sector has a business that deals in all types of generators. Patterson will be able to come up with the story. While Commander Stanley Kowalski went inside the office to speak with Captain Alverez.

"Captain Alverez, I am from the Seaview. I was the one that checked under neath the oil rig." He said with a neutral tone under he knows the Captain's intentions.

"Did you find anything Commander?

Captain Alverez asked in a stern demeanor.

"There was nothing I was able to find. However that doesn't mean anything at all. I wasn't able to reach spots inside further of the machinery. I can try again tomorrow in areas that I wasn't able to touch Captain." Kowalski says before walking away.

"I will have someone take you to your quarters to rest. Before you start your training as a foreman with my friend Hank to teach you."

"Thanks, sir. Now I will wait outside for your guide." He says with opening the door.


	13. Chapter 13

One of the crew members over heard Patterson talking to someone on the cell-phone about generators.

"I understand Harriman. We will be needing one very badly. And don't worry I will be paying you and your company a great deal of money to have the generator here by tomorrow if possible. This oil rig Harriman can't be working in the dark. Even though the oil pumps won't be able to bring up the oil that is profit to Captain Alverez and his men.

Admiral Nelson was talking in his quarters with Captain Lee Crane perched as normal at the end of his desk. "All right Patterson, I will have the engineers from the Institute to send your generator by tomorrow. It's going to be flown out by helicopter. Please inform my friend that his generator will be arriving." Nelson looked over at Crane with a smirk on his face.

"I will tell him when I am done talking to you, sir. However I would like mention since you asked all of us to keep an eye out. It seems there are a few of the employees are looking for trouble, and wants to see this oil rig go down hill into the dumpster. Why I have no idea, while Commander Kowalski will be going back out in the morning to keep checking."

"All right Patterson thank you for the update. Please have Chief Sharkey call me when he's off his training /shift." He asked the statement with taking one of his cigs from his uniform pocket and a lighter to start smoking. Even though his friend Lee didn't approve at all.

Lee was giving him a look that could kill any one. "Wait until Doc Jamieson finds out about you smoking again. And I don't want to hear that your nervous or your missing your wife in Russia." Lee says strongly to his friend and boss of the Institute and Seaview.

"I will stop Lee for now. I suggest this time you call the Institute and tell them to put a hot foot under them to get the generator moving. Instead of smoking, I need to sleep since I haven't gotten any since we left. Now if you excuse me I need to lay down."

"Yes, sir Admiral Nelson." Captain Lee Crane feeling better after being attacked by Doctor Lawrence.

He's been able to move quicker now without the throbbing pain down below his spinal column.


	14. Chapter 14

However just as Lee left his cabin. Admiral Nelson was looking for trouble from his doctor. Since Doctor Jamieson could actually smell it on his clothes. At this time he really didn't care right now. As he took a cigarette out of the pack in his uniform pocket and lit up for a couple of puffs.

Afterwards he needed to take a nap since he's been up since the mission started. The Seaview will be arriving to the oil rig's position in three days at flank space.

While the men that is on the mission currently are on the oil rig and working in the dark with using flash lights to see what they are doing. Meanwhile their are those that wish to see the oil rig go out of business with there own reasons.

It was a moment later....

Admiral Nelson intercom had someone calling him. Just when he was about to get into his bunk to sleep. He mumbled to himself just prior to answering the page.

"Yes. What is it?" He asked with annoyance in his demeanor.

"Sir, it's Crane. Just to let you know everything is all set at the Institute with sending the generator over to the oil rig." Captain Crane responded over the intercom and in a calm tone of voice.

"All right Lee thanks for taking care of the calls. I will be going to sleep now. See to it that nothing bothers me from it." He says with anger even though Lee Crane knew that it won't last long once he was able to have some shut eye.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888/p>

Engineering Department Nelson Institue

Engineer Johnson having been working for Admiral Nelson for the last ten years. He had gotten the order to start sending out the grade Two Mark Three Generator to be sent out by helicopter around 4.30 a.m. in the morning.

Currently his personnel were able to check out everything on the generator. So far there hasn't been a problem with running it from top to bottom. 

He was in his office on the second floor when one of the workers came to knock on his door to hand in a report.

"Come in please." He says to who ever is behind the door.

"Sir, I have the complete report for you. It's going to be shipped out in the morning. Meanwhile security will be keeping an eye on it at the helicopter pad until it arrives."

"Thank you Gordi for your help with getting the generator ready to be shipped out for Admiral Nelson and his crew." He says with taking in a deep breath into his lungs with taking the stress out of his body.


	15. Chapter 15

Sometime during the night one of the personnel of the rig decided to speak with Sung-lee a worker and recently came over from another oil rig as a engineer. However he's been a double agent for his country China and the United States.

This time with his mission working for the attorney general's office. He needed to find out where some of the recent oil barrels had been sent off to at the highest bidder. Even though from what he heard that the Nelson Institute had been asked to intervene with trying to help out the captain John Alverez.

Sung-Lee had been playing it both ways with meeting with Hank in the middle of the night and the dark with no lights at all. He had spoken with Doctor Taylor as well just after the one doctor had been killed by an unknown at this time.

Meeting away from the captain's office. The two of them were down the other section for which anybody ever walks around to. Sung-Lee saw Hank waiting near the wall with just a match with the flame for a few seconds.

"Sung-Lee what is it you want me to do now. With the generator arriving later by helicopter?" He asked with his hands shaking from being just too nervous.

"Nothing for now Hank. However I will let you know sometime later after the generator had arrived. I will discuss what we plan to do after." He says calmly and devoid of all emotions in order not to give him away. He needed to speak with one of Admiral Nelson's men to let them what exactly is going on.

"I need to get some sleep. I will check with you later." He replied with walking away very carefully with no lights, even though with the full moon out at this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Patterson, Sharkey, Kowalski and four of the crews from the rig were asked to head up to the helicopter pad. The generator would be delivered in 15 minutes being flown by a helicopter by the military as a special favor from Admiral Nelson.

Meanwhile Commander Stanley Kowalski was making another run with checking under neath the oil rig. Today the water was much colder as compared to yesterday. Stanley Kowalski would have to be very careful that he's doesn't have any issues with his gils and his breathing.

He's only been gone less than a hour. While his brother up on the rig was worried about him. He was pacing back and forth on the pad above all of the other levels. The wind was starting to pick up, even though it won't poise any trouble with dropping off the generator.

There were two large fork lifts to be used by the employees with experience to bring the generator down to level two with hoisting it up with several ropes. It was why the Seaview members were asked to help out with taking off the straps once it's down on the ground.

Patterson was getting a little anxious with having to wait for the helicopter. He and everyone else needed to have this generator up and running. And with help from Chief Sharkey and the other mechanics and engineers. They will have the generator up and running quickly. Including power to start the pumps, lights or anything else the generator will keep on running.

**************************************************************************************

On board the Seaview

Captain Lee Crane having to be coming onto his watch with-in the Control Room. He would be the only one in charge for now until Commander Chip Morton arrives later sometime after 2 p.m. in the afternoon.

And in the meantime...

He told ensign Gary Mitchum for navigation that he's going to take a strode along with a chat with Admiral Nelson.

"Yes, sir Captain Crane." He shakes his head with going back to work at the navigation station.

"Just let me know on whether or not there are any communications from the oil rig." As he didn't wait for a response with climbing up the spiral stair case.


	17. Chapter 17

Lee Crane knocked on the Admiral's door not knowing he was still asleep. The door was not locked, so he walked in very quiet and found him to be asleep.

He didn't bother to wake him at all. Since what ever conversation between them would have to wait until later.

He backed out nice and slow with closing the door. Afterwards he would be heading for engineering to speak with the chief of the department. He needed to find out on how the reactor room was doing with having to be running at flank speed towards the oil rig.

Walking inside the department. He went to look for Chief Avery standing in the corner checking the reactor room power levels.

"Chief how's it going with the reactor?" Crane asked with getting the feeling that the chief wasn't too happy. "What's wrong?"

"Sir, the reactor is just fine. Even though it's going to be checked soon by the engineer with going inside the reactor room. Otherwise I am just bitching and moaning having to be just normal coming from me sir."

Crane chuckled before telling him to keep an eye on the radiation levels inside just in case Chief Avery." He starts to move out before hearing the response from him.

"Aye, sir. As soon as possible once I know there is trouble." He says with caution with his response.

**************************************************************************************

Finally the generator had arrived onto the top platform and taken down to the second level with ease without any trouble. All of the employees and the Seaview were able to work really hard with making damn sure the generator did not fall with the ropes breaking.

Foreman Hank with help from the two engineers were able to have the generator up and running with-in the hour.

There were cheers throughout the entire rig for when all of the power had come back on especially with all of the pumps.

Right away Captain John Alverez asked all of the crews to start working on getting all pumps running to bring up the oil. He had customers screaming for there merchandise in spite of paying Alverez ahead of time.


	18. Chapter 18

Admiral Nelson laying down in his cot for the past two hours was being woken by a knock at his door.

He was beginning to wonder it was a dream of sorts. When in fact someone needed to speak with him about something important he assumed. He hollered out the following. "Be right there!" He said with placing his feet into his grey slippers onto the floor and slowly walking over to the door.

He goes to open the door to see Chief Avery. "What's going on Chief to be knocking on my door instead of speaking with Captain Lee Crane?"

"Sir, It was Captain Crane that asked me to tell you that the radiator is heating up with this long standing of staying at flank speed. We have tried to over ride it, however it's not dropping at all." He said with wiping his hand across his fore head.

"Very well Chief, inform Captain Crane and the engineers to have the speed dropped to half speed for now. While you have everyone keep and eye on the radiation levels."

"Yes, Sir. Right away. I am sorry for having to woken you up probably from a sound sleep." Avery says with a slight chuckle before leaving to speak with Captain Crane and the engineers.

****************************************************************************************

On broad the oil rig.

Doctor Taylor was speaking with Hank outside the medical bay in order not to have Dr. Winters to hear the conversation.

"What are we to do now with the generator up and running?" Dr. Taylor said with being scared with having to be involved with these people wanting to shut down the rig all together.

" I need for you to check with help from Doctor Winters to exam all of the employees and give them this." He hands them a hypo syringe filled with a toxic that will take effect in 48 hours. "

"It's going to look good any way Hank. Since it's there quarterly medical check. Captain Alverez won't have anything to say in the matter now that his generator is working." Doctor Taylor responded with moving away to head inside the medical section and speak with Dr. Winters to help him out.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't easy to schedule a few of the employees at a time for their physicals. Doctor Winters would be taking the readings of the vitals on each men or woman since their was only two working on the entire rig besides herself.

After she was done logging in the vitals into the computer. She would then watch Doctor Taylor give the syringe shots for each of the employees. He would tell her it was booster shots to help prevent and type of viruses or conditions come about on the rig.

Captain Alverez had stated that he didn't need any further delays with bringing up the oil for the customers.

In a way she had found this strange. When Doctor Taylor goes off duty in an hour. She would have to check into the syringe and the chemicals inside it. But for now there were two more employees having stopped on their break for the physical. Otherwise there weren't any more until tomorrow morning.

Once Doctor Taylor had left for his quarters. She was now alone to take over the medical bay.

Moving over to the microscope with a computer voice over. She placed a little bit of the chemical onto the slide and placed it under neath with her curiosity.

When it was all set underneath the scope and having the computer ready. She into the scope to see some strange arrangements of the chemicals. Something that she had never seen since becoming a doctor.

She turned on the computer to give her breakdown while she listened to what the computer would be saying.

There was a long list of chemicals listed. And from what she can tell after asking the computer on whether or not this was some type of poison.

"AFFIRMATIVE Doctor Winters!" It stated with the correct terms with the break down.

"Thank you, computer. Please delete all information given to me. Understand?" She asked with a stern tone in her voice, along with being scared at the same time.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Computer said to Doctor Winters.

"Thank you, now shut down until further notice." Afterwards she went to clean up the area to continue on with her shift in the medical bay. One thing for sure. She would try to contact Chief Sharkey and the others, including Commander Stanley Kowalski.


	20. Chapter 20

She had asked Chief Sharkey having made his way down to the medical section. "Chief this is very important. I need to speak with Commander Stanley Kowalski it's extremely important I tell him something."

"All right Doctor Winters. I will go now to speak with him. When I checked with him 30 minutes ago, he was still up before changing into his pajamas. He stated with a slight chuckle to get me mad some what." Sharkey says to the doctor with worry on her face at this point.

15 minutes later.....

Doctor Winters was on the Internet on the computer trying to keep herself busy until her shift was over in three hours.

"Doctor Winters, you asked for me." Stanley Kowalski said with walking fully inside the medical bay office.

"Yes! Please come in and lock the door." She tells him very nervously playing with her hands.

"What's going on Jamey?" He asked with using her first name maybe for the first time in awhile.

She was able to explain the entire situation to him. As he tried to understand in what she was saying about the employees could die as with ours if these shots are not stopped. I need for you to take the flying sub and take these samples to the Seaview to have Admiral Nelson take a look under the microscope and try to figure out a antidote for it before everyone starts to drop like flies."

"And what do I say when some one stops me from taking off at this time?" He asked in a serious demeanor with the question.

"Just tell who ever it is that you need to leave for company business. Since your going to be coming back later. Hopefully with an answer and an antidote. So I am wishing you the best that Admiral Nelson will be able to come up with something."

"Ok Doc I am going now. Along with these samples of yours. Just make sure your going to be all right until after I come back in the flying sub." Kowalski announced with his caution to her well being.


	21. Chapter 21

Commander Stanley Kowalski wasn't stopped by any one. Since none of the employees had asked why the flying sub was taking off.

Kowalski had to be careful with taking off from the platform with the wind. Otherwise once he reach into the sky, there wasn't a problem any further. He had to hurry with getting to the Seaview.

He would have to send a message to the radio shack letting Admiral Nelson know on just what is going on with the oil rig.

He was speaking with sparks on the radio asking for Admiral Nelson. "Hold on Commander, let me try and reach him since it's late." After a moment of paging Admiral Nelson.

"Yes, Sparks what is it?" In a half awake voice talking over the intercom.

"Sir, I am sorry to have woken you. Commander Kowalski wishes to speak with you. He's on the way over to the Seaview in the FS-1."

"Put him on Sparks." Nelson said with getting up from his cot to head on over to his communications terminal. "What's going on Kowalski?" He asked in a harsh tone not knowing what he was going to say.

However after a few moments.

He was able to finally to understand what has happened with the samples. He would need to come up with a vaccine of sorts to help save those that have been affected.

"I will be arriving in ten minutes Admiral Nelson. I just hope you and the others will be able to come up with something"

"We will see Commander Kowalski. I will have someone in the Control Room to bring you up from the Flying Sub. While I call Doctor Sterling to the lab to help me with taking a look at the samples."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane having been asked to come to the Control Room with Commander Stu Riley in charge of the over night watch after being promoted last year. He would be the one to help Kowalski with opening up the hatch to have him come up and head for the lab.

Sometime later...

Admiral Nelson and Doctor Anthony Sterling were trying to figure out the break down of the chemicals that were on the slide through the microscope.

They needed to have the computer software to break it down until finally Nelson was able to recognize the different poisons.

Meanwhile Commander Stanley Kowlaksi waited in his quarters resting. As his body was exhausted from all of the recent diving and swimming in the deepest parts of the oil rig.


	22. Chapter 22

Admiral Nelson eyes were blurry eye with looking through the micro scope. However after awhile he was finally able to put together an antidote to help save those that had been affected by the poison.

It wasn't going to be easy to have those employees come back to the medical bay without a good reason. Doctor Winters and Taylor will be given the reason that the shot he gave was causing severe reactions.

Even though Doctor Taylor wouldn't believed it in the first place. So he left the chore up to Doctor Jamey Winters. While he stayed in his quarters during the time she would be able to give them the antidote without realizing what was going on at the time.

While on board the Seaview...

Captain Lee Crane went to wake up Commander Stanley Kowalski. He knocks on the door to hear Stanley on the other side telling him he will open the door in a moment.

When he opened it. He was still in his robe and pajamas after having a hard sleep. "What's going on Captain?" He asked with a sleepy demeanor.

"Get dressed Commander. Admiral Nelson has found the antidote to the poison. Come to sickbay to pick up the container to give to Doctor Winters."

"What is the story she is going to tell to Doctor Taylor and the foreman when the employees will have to be coming back for a check again?" He asked.

"She is going to say that the shot Doctor Taylor and herself had given a severe reaction. This is what your going to say when you arrive onto the platform." Captain Crane responded to Kowalski's question.


	23. Chapter 23

Captain Crane, I will be ready in a few moments. Has anyone checked out the flying sub just in case it might of been tampered with?" Commander Kowalski asked the most important question during this entire mission."The engineers have already checked it from stem to stern. No problem their Commander, we just need to straightened out Admiral Nelson's friend oil rig." Captain Crane responded with leaving his quarters to head back to the Control Room.

After he left his quarters. It gave him the time to check his Gils on his body and found that all was well with his breathing. It would be a few moments before he's able to be dressed before heading to sickbay to pick up the antidote from Nelson and Jamieson.

Finally arriving to sickbay. The two doctors and Admiral Nelson were waiting for him. When he walked into the office.

Doctor Jamieson had gotten up from his seat to give the locked container housing the antidote filled in three tubes. There was going to be plenty for everyone on the oil rig just in case...

"Thanks Doc! I will be sure to let Dr. Winters know about the three containers inside." As he takes hold of the black container housing the antidote.

"However Stanley, your going to be given the shot since I need to make sure your going to be just fine flying back."

Doctor Jamieson injects him into his right arm of his main artery. It was a moment later Commander Kowalski felt a slight flush in his face. "It's a normal reaction Stanley. It shows that the antidote is working at this time. It's going to be the same with everyone else that has been given the first shot by Doctor Taylor and Winters.

"I feel better now Doctor Jamieson, and including breathing from the Gils." He stated with the information.

"Great! The antidote is working on you already. You can go now and fly back the FS-1 Stanley with the container." Doc Jamieson says to the Commander taking the container with him to the front of the Control Room.


	24. Chapter 24

It took about 35 minutes to reach the oil rig. Since there was nasty cross wind for which Commander Stanley Kowalski had to lower his speed and location in order to make it safely onto the platform.

It was around six thirty a.m. when Chief Sharkey heard the flying sub heading on down to the oil rig's platform.

"Commander is everything ok with you?" He asked. "How's business?" He said as part of the charade in case someone was trying to listen in to their conversation.

"The companies business has improved 25% I might add Chief." In a lower tone he says. "Where is Doctor Winters?" He asked.

"She is in the medical bay. She had a short night of sleeping. Three of the employees had gotten sick with a reaction to the shot given."

"I had a feeling it was going to happen. I have the antidote Chief that Admiral Nelson was able to put together."

"Lets go Kowalski, we need to get this antidote to those affected, I believe was a poison developed by someone on this rig. And I have a feeling it's the doctor and his partner." Sharkey said to have Kowalski alerted that the possible person that is always near the employees would be the foreman Hank.

Moments later..

Doctor Jamey Winters was happy to see Commander Kowalski with the container consisting of the antidote.

"The directions are inside on how much of the antidote your to the employees Jamey. It works as Admiral Nelson was able to come up with the answer. If you need help once Doctor Taylor arrives. I will as with the rest of the Seaview crew will stay in case of trouble.


	25. Chapter 25

During all this time. Doctor Jamey Winters had five of the employees that needed to be done with giving the antidote. She had asked the Seaview members to search for them and have them come to the medical bay to be given the shot.

Patterson kept her company while to continue to check the containers inside the black box. "Pat, I am very happy that Admiral Nelson was able to come up with the antidote. One thing for sure he's a smart man overall. I am glad that his Wife married him in spite of being pure Russian to drive anyone with her accent at times." She stated to her friend and hopefully into a new relationship at some time.

It was at this time when Chief Francis Sharkey came into the medical bay to let Jamey and Patterson know that Doctor Taylor is off to the authorities with the Coast Guard taking him.

"Did he talk at least Chief?" She asked with closing up the container having to be waiting.

"He sure did Doctor Winters. We will have a chance to catch the foreman Hank and his associate who's been giving all of the orders. His name is Hector Gomez chief of the engineering department. Currently he's working his shift on the top level. We can arrest him once Commander Kowalski comes back up from checking the under neath once again."

"What about the foreman Hank? Where is he at this time?" Paterson asked this time around with the question.

"I have one of the security people keeping an eye on him. They had said that he was doing something on the third level for where all of the oil drums are stored." Sharkey replied with moving out of the medical to check on Kowalski(younger brother) on whether or not he was able to find the others to be given the antidote.

Once he walked outside with the lights on with the generator having to be doing it's job. He saw Kowalski walking towards him with the five of the employees following him to the medical bay.


	26. Chapter 26

Doctor Taylor was complaining that he had no idea what was going on with this shot to the employees.

It was when Captain John Alverez came into the medical bay to say to Doctor Taylor that he was under arrest for trying to poison the employees on the oil rig. "We have the evidence Doctor that you had tampered with the hypo spray shots to those that you had infected. We just don't know who are the other two involved with trying to shut down me and the oil rig."

Just then Kowalski(Younger brother) came in to say that the coast guard arrived to take Doctor Taylor back to the states and interrogate him for further information. "Come on Doctor Taylor your going to climb down the bottom level to meet up with the Coast guard." Kowalski says to the doctor while Kowalski was pointing his rifle at him in case he tries to escape.

He takes him out with screaming at everyone accusing him of something that he wasn't directly involved.

While Doctor Winters started with giving the antidote to those affected. Some of the Oil Rig employees were bitching and moaning on why they had to be given another shot. Since they didn't know the truth until later when everyone has been arrested.

She was really tired. But she pushed herself beyond her energy levels. 

And in the meantime...

The Foreman Hank ran to find Gomez the one that has been giving the orders. They were on the third level for where most or all of the oil drums were stored until a barge or storage vessel arrives in a few days.

"I want you to set up a fuse and place it on one of the drums to have it go off this evening. Understand Hank?" Gomez asked him with moving away from him and heading for the lower next level.

"I do Gomez. I will have it go off at seven o' clock p.m. just prior to having the sun goes down." There was nothing else to be said between each other.


	27. Chapter 27

Doctor Winters finally was done with the shots. So far there hasn't been any severe reaction to the antidote. The only thing was the fact that the employees complained of having a sudden feeling a slight flush in their faces not lasting long.

She felt relief with this over all. It would finally give her a chance to sleep. But she couldn't really with what ever was going to happen in the coming hours. She did know that the Seaview crews went looking for the foreman Hank and this Hector Gomez. No one knew just where he had gone to at this time.

However....

Chief Sharkey noticed the foreman on the third level. Taking out his laser weapon on the side of his hip. Sharkey told Hank to stop what he was doing or else he's going to pay the piper. "What the hell is wrong with you, Hank? Are you trying to be a hero of some sorts?"

Hank threw the wires onto the ground of the third level. He didn't want to be the scapegoat any longer by those pushing his buttons and one of them is Hector Gomez.

"There is nothing wrong with me accept making extra money. However I don't wish to do this any longer before I wind up with getting killed in the process." He states with placing his hands up in the air.

"I am going to take you to see Captain Alverez and then into cooler for where I will place guards to watch you until the Coast Guard arrive. Let's go Hank." As Chief Sharkey pushes him towards the stairs to head for the bottom level.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile ....

Patterson, Kowalski and two other Seaview crew members were running after Gomez. He was trying to get away after they had found out that it was Gomez behind things on the oil rig. So far they had been lucky with the generator working to keep all of the pumps working.

"STOP GOMEZ!" Patterson screamed out with pointing his laser weapon at him.

"Your not going to get me this time. I rather die then live." He started to run again only to hear a shot fired  
from the other side to hit Gomez in the back and head.

All hell broke loose at this time. Everyone fired back at the shadow. It was at this time they saw the body fall to the metal floor of the oil rig. They had no idea who it was. Patterson ran to get Doctor Winters to check him out with the palm reader to figure out the I.D.

It was a new device developed by the Nelson Institute. 

MOMENTS LATER.........

Doctor Jamey Winter with her medical bag and the palm reader inside. She had to catch her breath after jumping out of bed, getting dressed quickly and coming with Patterson to the area for where the body lays.


	28. Chapter 28

Doctor Winters bent down to check for any life in the body. After a moment she stood up to say to everyone in the area. "He's dead. I will place this special device on his palm and find out just who he was. It's going to take a few moments before I know anything at all.

Meanwhile they were ready to bring the body over to the medical section to have Doctor Winters do the autopsy on the body. Even though she has only done a few of them over the years. 

Patterson came over to her as with Captain Alverez asking on whether she was all right. As with anything with the palm reader.

"Gentlemen I am fine. Just tired that's all. As for the reader, I will know in a moment." She stated with looking at the screen for the results.

"I understand my so call foreman Hank finally talked in regard to this Gomez having to be in charge of the operation on board the oil rig?" Captain Alverez spoke with seeing the name pop up onto the screen.

"Oh, wow! he's an Russian of all things. Valima Vasily his name is and works for the Russian secret service." She says from what it says on the screen.

"And I thought the secret service was no longer in business?" Patterson responded.

"All right gentlemen please move the body to the medical bay, so that I can start the autopsy. Captain Alverez, I think this mess is finally over. Your going to need to place a call to Admiral Nelson and let him know what's the latest."

"Your damn right I am going to call him and thanking him and your people for a job well done with finding out the truth about Hank and this Russian agent. Eventually we will know why soon with the other man arrested by the coast guard." Captain Alverez says to the Seaview members heading for the medical bay with removing the body of the Russian.


	29. Finale

"Harriman, I am very glad I have my oil rig back to me and my employees. Currently Doctor Winters has been working'on the Russian with the autopsy. I have no idea what she might find." Captain Alverez says to his friend over the communications terminal in his office.

"Just keep me posted every once in awhile on how your doing. And don't worry about the generator it's yours." Nelson replied with a smile from his cabin on board the Seaview. Captain Lee Crane was listening having to be sitting on a chair in front of Admiral Nelson.

"I will Harriman. Best of luck with your next cruise. I can bet your crew members on board the rig are glad to be back to the Seaview?" He asked when he saw Doctor Winters walked in with a report on the Russian body. "I have to go now Doctor Winters is here with a report." He states with taking a deep breath before ending the conversation with his friend.

"That's fine John. Call me back later if you like once everyone gets packed up to leave on the flying subs." There was silence afterwards over the terminal. "Jamey what did you fine?" He asked with letting her sit down next to him.

"Nothing at all. He died from being shot three times into his head and chest from blood lost and trauma to the left side of the brain. He did have this telephone number on a piece of paper that was inside his right side pant pocket. I will give this to Admiral Nelson and have them trace the number with the equipment that is on board the Seaview.

"Maybe he and his crews will be able to get down to what exactly has been going on now. But for now I have oil to bring up for my clients. I just wished that you would be able to stay and work on the rig in the medical section. I don't have any doctors accept the three technicians." He asked with concern as he gets up from his desk to shake her hand for a great job.

"No thanks Captain Alverez, I rather work on the Seaview after I had transferred from the Navy. Maybe we can stay as friends and call every once in a while."

"Sure enough Doctor Winters. By the way when will you and your men be taking off in the fly subs?" He asked  
with sincere sympathy with her leaving.

"Three hours once everyone has packed up their things from the lockers. Now if you excuse me, I will leave this report with you." She leaves the report onto his desk.

*****************************************************************************************************

Finale

Eight hours later.

Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson was helping with the Seaview crews flying back in the three flying subs in each of their slots.

Doctor Jamey Winters handed the piece of paper that was found inside the Russian's pant pocket.

"I will take care of this another time Doctor Winters. I suggest all of you get some proper sleep. But first Doctor Jamieson and Doctor Sterling wishes to check all of you out." Nelson could hear a serious of groans  
with being checked out by the doctors.

As everyone started to move up the spiral stair case while Jamey and Patterson were holding hands waiting for everyone to make it to the next level.

The End


End file.
